User talk:Wubbfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message here if you want to contact me for any reason. i just wanted to say thank you for the massage RE: Thanks for helping out here! I worked hard on those badges I created, too. I'm glad you like them. Also, this wiki's other admins told me that they really can't get on much, so I was glad to see a helpful contributor here. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for noticing Thanks for noticing my contributions. Also, there is someone named SpongeBob (Babysitter SpongeBob, actually). Sponge's my best friend and is an admin here, like Sandra Cheeks and I. Funny, the user Sandra Cheeks' real name is Sandra, and mine's Edward (which sounds like Squidward). That's why we like the characters. The user Babysitter SpongeBob's real name is Emily, though. - Squidward 23:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have deleted the blog post. Also, I have made you an admin. I like the new headings, but can you add the infobox to the O' Figgety Fig Tree page (like the Tale of Tails one)? Infoboxes are usually considered the "most viewed and most important" parts of pages. Oh, and I'll take both Sandy and Sandra (Squidward usually calls me Sandra, though) - :) - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 21:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm always glad to see a fan of my favorite show! Has he memorized that book yet? - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 19:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Comments I have disabled commenting on pages due to many nonsense comments that would take too much time to delete normally. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 19:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) This post was also sent to User:Squidward Tentacles. Character orders I was putting them in order of how much episodes they appear in. That's the way all other TV show wikis do it. Sorry you got confused; I was just doing what most wikis do. - Squidward 22:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The "Characters Present" heading should always be used in the Heading 3 font. Squidward 23:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 episodes Hi! Sandra Cheeks here with a request. Can you please make season one episode articles? I noticed that you seem to only do season two episodes. I would like to see season one pages with good quality, as they literally need help. But if you want to stick to season two until you're done with them, that's fine. But I want one season one page done as it hasn't even been created yet! That one is Come Spy With Me. I know the link's in red - but it's easier to create pages by clicking on red links. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 16:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you... Could you please add the newly-uploaded images from "Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" on to the page's to-be-created "Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle/Images" page? There is a bug on my computer that does not allow me to. Also, put them in order of how they happen in the episode (that's how we do them). - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 20:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Responding I will fix JerryX67's talk page. He has made good edits here. Also, can you please add recaps to pages without them and stop adding characters to Characters Present that are not unlinked - you can add the characters, but make sure they are linked to a page even if an article does not already exist. Bye! :) - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 23:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, hi. I thought the cousin thing on Widget's page was vandalism - I went here about a year and a half ago, before it was spruced up by Sandy Cheeks and it had so much vandalism on it. I assumed that the page had vandalism, just like most pages used to have, and hunted for some. I thought the cousin info was fake - sorry. I'll do research next time. JerryX67 00:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) P. S. Great job on fixing episode pages, but maybe you could add "recaps" instead of just having them with nothing. Yep... Yeah, don't add the recap section until you have time to add it. But I will try to add them too, you know, if you don't do after a week or so passes. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 20:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome I am thankful to see someone appreciates my edits. Thanks! Oobi at Work 20:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Those editors do not belong on this wiki: they are specifically here to make vandal edits, but keep them small so they can remain unblocked. I know it's hard, but the right thing to do is blocking them, even if they don't seem like a bad person. My own wiki, The Backyardigans Wiki, has 1,408 pages on it and still goes through this problem, and I asked Wikia about what I should do, and their best response was similar to what I'm telling you now. Bye! :) - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 13:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Weird names Um... Sorry but I noticed that someone put "full names" for characters, I also noticed they were on wikipedia too. But I was wondering if there was any real proof for these names, cause they do not sound like real information/names to me, and I've never seen then anywhere before. So out of curiousity, is their real proof for them? I mean wikpedia can lie all the tim since people edit it freely as they wish. So I think someone just made them up. But I didn't know if there was something I may have missed or... Chrismh (talk) 08:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem, and if it helps I couldn't find anything related to the odd names and stuff when I looked sometime back. Chrismh (talk) 18:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism spotted on Mr. Cool I reverted some vandalism on Mr. Cool that had been in place since February. CalzoneManiac (talk) 05:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey. If you are reading this, I created an adoption request for the wiki, and have become an admin due to your (and the other admins') absence. Just wondering, are you OK with it? I have so far deleted some spam comments and pages as well. The:Real:Battery:Mill 20:31, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Yeah, sorry I haven't had much time to watch the site in the past year or so... This site has been in the back of my mind at times, but I guess I haven't been able to check on it in a number of months. Yes, I'm okay with it. I appreciate your help, too. Thanks! (I couldn't figure out how to leave a message back to you, since you didn't have a link to a talk page, so I hope you get this message before long.) Wubbfan (talk) 22:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OK. This may be a little late, but I've known about this message for a bit. I am currently thinking of giving the wiki a new coat of paint, redesigning the main page, and hiring the more active contributors as admins. But one major thing that happened in the tiny Wubbzy community is that the show went permanently off the air and disappeared from nickjr.com on April 15, 2014, and there has also been quite a wipeout to Wubbzy YouTube videos since, with channels like Murphysmommy, etc. getting stripped of all their Wubbzy content due to copyrights by Starz, Kobalt, Bolder etc. BrickFur (the channel of Wubbzy singer Brad Mossman) has even got some videos removed by them. Aside from all of this sad-happening, I've been always thinking of growing this Wubbzy fandom and making this wiki much more active. Would you mind helping with suggestions? Anyway, that's all for now and keep in mind to read this message to me. Next time, how about we start using the new message box? Bye. The:Real:Battery:Mill 18:51, July 26, 2014 (UTC)